the_glee_wiki_glee_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia Shanton
'Personality' Olivia is someone who keeps to themselves a lot. Her timid behavior is something many fine odd, so they leave her alone. She doesn't talk much, especially to those she barely knows, but when she does talk she has a lot to say. Around friends she is outgoing and happy, but in the classroom or glee club she keeps her mouth shut. She is afraid of making a fool of herself and feels like everyone is judging her at every minute of the school day, so she hides from conversation and presentations at every corner. She has major stage fright, but she's working on it. Since grade 5 she has suffered from depression and its hard for her to plaster a smile on her face everyday and say, "Life is great!" She is a little quirky... ok weird. Alright ECCENTRIC BEYOND BELIEF! It does effect everyones views on her but to her, being weird is the best thing for her. She adores reading, writing, singing and acting and plans on being a actress/screenwriter when she's older. Everyday she tells herself that she only has a few more years until she leaves Dallas for good, and becomes something of herself, a mantra that has stopped her from jumping off a bridge for a while now. Her love of visual art causes her to find out about the strangest things and people, meaning that she prefers art house or indie actors over "fakes" like anyone who has acted in Twilight. She easily falls in and out of love, never making her move in fear of embrassment and rejection, especially since her history of crushes has been revealed to her entire class once or twice. She doesn't believe she has talent outside of acting, so she is a bit reluctant to join glee club but by the end of it she could finally prove to herself she isnt all that bad. 'History' Olivia was born in Dallas on Feburary 20th to Carla Shanton, a nurse, and Paul Shanton, a crop inspector. She grew up with a little sister, Rachel, who is now 12 and extremely b*tchy. Her father was not the nicest to her growing up. He was verbally abusive to both her and Rachel, causing Olivia to feel bad about herself. She clung to her mother as a kid, finding her the angelic answer to her fathers berating comments and threats. As she got older, her mother got more and more protective of both of the girls, causing Olivia not to have the experiences most girls her age have like going to sleepovers or the mall until she hit 12 (14 for the mall) or watching scary movies.However this was the least of her problems. In school, she was a loner from the beginning. Her friends from kindergarten, Tara and Michelle, constantly ditched her and she spent a good portion of her school life on a swing, in the sandbox, or on a bench alone. By the time grade 5 hit, Olivia had grown acustomed to being alone and despite Tara and Michelle trying to be friends with her again, she just held on to the idea that they will ditch her again. In grade 5, Tara moved and Michelle and Olivia became friends again, only until new girls joined their group. Katie, Kat, Holly, and Jade all joined their group inbetween grade 5 and 7, and just like in grade 1, Michelle constantly ditched her for them. It got worst as the girls started emotionally bullying Olivia, ignoring her and giving her the silent treatment when she made a mistake or said something wrong, and pretending to accept her into the group before pushing her right back out again. At this time, her father's comments got worse and worse, with him even threating to throw a pop can in her face, causing Olivia to close in on herself and become depressed. Her mother didnt do much about it, even causing her more stress by critising her marks in school and eating habits. She started to gain weight and became more and more unhappy. It was in grade 7 when things only got worst. A boy in her class, Nick, bullied her over her weight, appearance (she was forced to wear glasses and had broken out over the summer), her lonliness, and her crush on a dyslexic boy at school, even calling her a transvestite at one point. This lead to Olivia growing more and more depressed, with thoughts of bullimia, aneroxia, cutting, drugs, alcohol, and suicide running through her head. It wasn't until grade 8, when Nick told her to go hang herself that the stress of the bullying from Michelle, her group, and Nick, her fathers abuse, her mothers ongoing stress, and the annoucement that her beloved grandmother had been smoking for years got to her and she went to a bridge. She waited an hour for someone to come and find her, and when they didn't she almost jumped, stopping only to watch a video on her phone. The video was a clip from one of her favorite movies, the first Narnia movie, and the clip made something snap into place in Olivia's head, with just a question: you're a good actor, why dont you do that for a living? The question, while extremely dumb considering what inspired it, made Olivia run home and ditch her suicide attempt. After that, she began to invest her life in acting and performing, joining the improv club at her school and studying acting. Her mother didn't approve, but Olivia wanted to be happier again and ignored her mothers complaints. She made a new friend in Avery, an anime obbsessed girl with pink hair, and the two became insperable, even planning on moving to LA together so that Olivia could pursue acting and Avery could become an voice actor. When Avery moved to Houston, Olivia was devasted but threw herself into more work, getting a good enough grade in LA to land her in Glendale High School. Now, despite her ongoing problems with her body and depression, Olivia thrives to become more than just that weird girl in the corner of the room: to become someone happier and saner than before. 'Trivia' *Favourite Subject is LA/English *Least Favourite Subject is Social *Hinton is her Next-door neighbour 'Songs' Songs Season 1 Solos Duets Solos In A Group Number Category:Characters Category:Female Characters